Oh, Sai
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Sai has his own charming ways. KakaSaku


It was one of those moments when Sai would ask stupid questions during training. Normally, Sakura would be impassive and answer him nicely. However, this question was just ridiculous. So ridiculous that she ended up letting her guard down, enabling Naruto to attack her from the front. With an uncontrolled punch, Naruto watched in panic as Sakura's back hit the hard surface of a tree.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Gomenasai!" Naruto ran to her, fearing that he had hurt her.

Sai, completely oblivious that he was the reason for Sakura's predicament, followed calmly after Naruto. Without batting his eye lashes, he stared as Naruto helped Sakura up on her feet. He did not know what he did wrong but Sakura glared at him as she stood up. She dusted off the dirt on her skirt and then rested her right hand on her hips.

"Sai, please tell me you're joking." Sakura shook her head from side to side.

"What did you do now, Sai?"

"I was just asking Sakura of Kakashi-sesnsei's sexual orientation. He's into young men like Naruto? Am I correct?"

"NO! YOU'RE NUTS!"

"I dunno, Sakura-chan… He was pretty forward when he said to me: **I'm really starting to like you**" Naruto tried his best Kakashi impression.

"In addition, I haven't seen him with any female companion except for you but you're his student so, you don't count." Sai continued.

"Naruto, saying 'I like you' to a person doesn't really mean that s/he likes you likes you. And Sai, Kakashi-sensei isn't one for public affection… "

With her arms crossed; Sakura huffed, feeling accomplished with her last argument. "Plus, he carries porn wherever he goes. Care to explain that to me?"

"Maybe he is using the book for a beard."

"Come again, Sai?" Sakura just had to blink at his statement. She had no idea what the hell he was talking, and by the looks of it, same goes for Naruto. He only stared at their pale friend while scratching his head. He was probably imagining how the book would like on Kakashi's face.

"Am I not using it right? I read it from a book called 'Learn How to Speak Slang". If I recall correctly… it means using a person or an object to cover one's sexuality—a beard."

Restraining to facepalm herself, Sakura gave Sai a fake smile. "Sai, I'm choosing the books you read from now on."

"Although it was a pretty creepy way to state it, I'm with Sai on this one!"

"Naruto, Kakashi is not gay! I can tell!" Sakura persisted.

"You're only saying that because you find him hot."

Naruto could never be more dead on but Sakura would never admit it, out loud that is. She knew all too well that Kakashi was a perfect specimen of the male gender. He had a healthy, hot (as Naruto put it) body which was more than enough to stimulate any woman's sexual desires. He also had that mysterious, cool aura in him. He could remove the mask and ladies would still be all over him. Sakura knew all too well that Kakashi was handsome from Ayame's reaction at that time at Ichiraku's. However, she would never admit her little infatuation with Kakashi. She was about to deny this to Naruto when—

"Who finds who hot?"

Kakashi's voice reverberated in the training field. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, scared that he might found out about their little conversation. She turned around fearing for her own dignity. What met her was an eye-crinkling Kakashi. He had his book on his hand while the other one did a salute to greet his students. It looked like she was safe for now.

"Oh, Sakura-chan just thinks you—" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sakura's fist already met his whiskered face. He ended up face pummelled on the ground. Kakashi watched in amusement as Sakura fidget in annoyance and nervousness.

"Ignore him. I just have an anime crush on Yusuke Urameshi."

Not even bothering to ask any further questions, Kakashi smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. Sakura glared at his action whilst fixing the mess he made. She continued looking at him as he made his way in front of them. Naruto, who was already up on his feet, made sure a great distance was between him and his sensei. 2.5 meters was enough he decided.

"Sakura and Sai, pair up while Naruto and I spar."

Naruto's eyes widened, concerned for his purity. He comically formed an X with his hands while walking in reverse to get away from him. "NO! I'm not sparring with you, Kakashi-sensei. I've had it with you and your creepy grins, weird 'I like you' statements… and… and that beard you're carrying around!"

Kakashi, being the great copy ninja he was, merely observed the scene just like he would in any other confusing situation. The thing that stood out most was the beard statement. It did not make sense at all. He further examined the way Naruto struggled to get away from him, a frantic look on his face. Rubbing the back of his neck, he averted his gaze to Sakura who was looking at the ground with her hands clenched tightly. Sai, who was standing beside her, was wearing a fake smile on his face.

Trying to control the situation, he put away his book and reached out for Naruto. Wrong move. Naruto only screamed at him. In turn, Kakashi chuckled nervously or in Naruto language, grinned at him creepily. Sensing that he was only making it worse, Kakashi looked at Sakura nicely, pleading for her help. He knew that she was mature enough to count on.

"NARUTO! You and Sai go ahead and start training!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kakashi watched Naruto and Sai walked toward the woods. Naruto still seemed to be agitated. He was doing huge, noticeable hand gestures while talking to Sai. It was quite entertaining to watch. Once they were in clear's view, Kakashi smiled at Sakura. He was thankful that she grew up the way she was now.

"Should I even ask?" Kakashi tried lightening up the mood.

"It'll be best if you didn't know."

Sakura was not lying. Kakashi might end up getting hurt if he finds out. His pride will be shuttered into pieces. Sakura wouldn't want that. Plus, she awfully knew too well that Kakashi was straight as a ruler. Just look at his stature. He had his hands in his pockets and was slouching lazily. It was very boyish in a charming way.

Up until he shifted his weight to one leg with his right hand resting on his hip. He was still looking pretty manly... somehow. Who was Sakura kidding? Sai and Naruto were getting into her. They had very good points. She was getting anxious that they may be right. The mystery was just eating her inside. She needed to find out the truth right this very moment.

"Let's begin." Kakashi positioned for a fight.

"Kakashi-sensei… Uhmm… I was wondering if we can do something different for today."

Kakashi stared at her unwaveringly while he stood up straight, changing his stance. "What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura took a deep breath. She had to be stealthy. This was the famous copy-nin she was confronting. Nothing could escape this man. Besides, she would die of embarrassment if he would find out what she was really up to. There was also the upcoming punishment she'd have to face for her stupidity. So, she had to be careful.

"I heard from Naruto that you told him you like him." Sakura acted normally, trying to pretend that it was a casual conversation starter.

Taking in Kakashi's reaction, she gulped for the lack of it. He did not even cringe or shift his body. He just stood there, unmoving. That was when she decided to play the guilt card. Kakashi had it already coming to him. Might as well do it now. He had been mainly focusing on Naruto and Sasuke during her childhood. She needed to make him feel responsible.

"How come you never told me that? Don't you like me, sensei?" With her green pleading eyes, she asked him nicely.

"Because, my little sweet Sakura, that will totally mean a whole different thing."

_Totally mean a whole different thing. _Sakura's heart sunk. So, Naruto was right. Kakashi liked liked him while her relationship with their sensei was merely platonic. Looking up at him in a brand new light, she noticed a hint of mischief in his eye. She cocked her head as he smirked at her, probably the same grin that Naruto was mentioning before. It was not creepy at all. It was quite appealing if anyone asked her. Naruto was wrong. He was just getting into her head. Kakashi was totally heterosexual… but then that would mean that he…

"Oh." A tint of red decorated her face and she was left to look at the ground. Her hands found their way behind her back, her right foot tiptoeing on solid ground just arrear her.

"Kidding, Sakura-chan." Kakashi chuckled.

Sakura stopped her action, frowning at his statement. She didn't know what to make of it. Was he straight or not? He was completely messing with her head. Actually Naruto and Sai were the ones messing with her thinking. Whatever. She just needed to take out the big guns. Bracing herself, she took in a deep breath, concentrated on the current predicament, and looked at Kakashi directly.

"Uhhmm… What—"

"Stop… Sakura, I'm not." Kakashi ran his hand over his hair.

"You're not what?"

Sakura tilted her head, making Kakashi sigh outwardly. He grabbed her by the hand to pull her closer to him. It only resulted to Sakura tumbling over his chest, her hands resting on his shoulders. Taking it as an opportunity, Kakashi leaned down and planted his masked lips on hers. Sakura could only close her eyes as their lips continued to roughly brush against each other.

It felt so good. Her heart was pounding. Her stomach was fluttering. And a sense of warmth was enveloping her. Her brain couldn't even process anything anymore. All she could focus on was Kakashi and the way he made her feel. Too bad they had to stop. Sakura pouted at him, pleading for more.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Her eyes were fixated on his lips. She bit her bottom lip on a suggestive manner, a tint of red still decorating her face.

"Hm?"

All too suddenly, Sakura felt too cold. Kakashi stepped away from her… without his shirt on. It was a sight to behold with his perfectness and all… but why exactly? She looked at his masked face, only to find his famous eye crinkle. Then, she got it. _Bastard._

"This is a punishment for thinking you're gay, right?" the frustration evident in her voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sakura-chan."

"Stop the act, sensei. You're such a pervert."

"Ah." Kakashi only smiled.

….

..

.

..

…

From not too far, Naruto and Sai just finished training. Naruto, being the adorable blonde he was, ran excitedly to Sakura and Kakashi. Sai, on the other hand, walked calmly behind him. He knew the routine all too well. After training, Naurto would be hyped up, looking forward to Ichiraku and having his ramen. Of course, he would come too. It was social protocol after all. When a friend invites you to eat outside, it would be rude to deny him your company.

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! Wanna come to Ichi…ra…ku?"

Naruto stopped from his tracks with wide eyes. Sai followed his view point and found Sakura standing in front of them but she was wearing a different set of clothes. It seemed to be Kakashi's long sleeves but he was nowhere to be found. Sai looked back at Sakura. She was looking down on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole entire world.

Looking back at Naruto, he could only conclude. "I can safely say that we are correct. Look, Sakura is wearing Kakashi-sensei's sweater. Isn't it what girl friends do? Share each other's clothing?"

Naruto gaped at what he said. Sakura crossed her arms femininely, now glaring at the ground. Sai blinked innocently. He sensed that he said something wrong but did not know what. It was clearly written in the book that girls would often share their clothes with each other and Kakashi was feminine enough to share his with Sakura. He was about to comment on it when Kakashi jumped down from a tree.

"What was that, Sai?"

Whatever thoughts Sai had of Kakashi's sexuality was completely forgotten when his eyes landed on his naked torso. Sai tried looking away but his own mind betrayed him. He observed as Kakashi's body rippled each time he moved. He noted that he had long muscular arms and a built stomach. He was like a copy of the sculpture of Adonis.

"EEEWWW! Sai! Why are you blushing?!"

Naruto's scream diverted him from gazing at Kakashi. He brought his hands on his cheeks, noticing that it was warmer than usual. He was indeed blushing. It took him a moment to realize what was actually happening. Without even thinking, he removed his top shirt.

"Kakashi-senpai, let's be happy together." Sai declared.

Kakashi's eye widened as Sai tried to tackle him with a hug. With stealth, he grabbed Sakura to him and moved to the side. In turn, Sai found himself lying on the floor. He quickly stood up and walked towards Kakashi and Sakura. However, he froze when Kakashi leaned down to kiss Sakura on the lips. Naruto just watched in horror, screaming anxiously at the process. Everything was just wrong. Kakashi stared back at Sai whilst Sakura hid her face on the crook of his neck. Then, Sai understood what was going on.

"Sakura! Stop being a beard!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Recovering from coyness, she got out of Kakashi's grasp and cracked her knuckles. She smirked at Sai who was wearing a stoic expression on his face. Let's just say, Naruto and Kakashi knew where this was going. And as for Sai, it would be a long, long day.

* * *

**I am sorry if I offended anyone with the whole sexual orientation thing. I have nothing against LGBTQ. This fiction was merely inspired by Kakashi's funny moment in Shippuden.  
**

**Please R&R. ;)**


End file.
